In the Life of A Teenage Drama Queen
by CandyDancer
Summary: Lucy Thunders, American superstar and resident dating queen, is going on tour with the Hammers, England's most popular band. But with Harry and Cho's relationship on the rocks, can playboy Harry Potter be the one to finally get Lucy to settle down?
1. Introducing the Drama Queen

Disclaimer: In this chapter, everything is mine! YAY!  
  
Note: I'm getting bored of my old stories... so I'm writing yet another new one. Pathetic, isn't it? Oh, btw, there's no magic in this one.  
  
Chapter 1: Introducing... the Spaztic Drama Queen!

* * *

Sixteen year old pop star, Lucy Thunders, sighed. Uncrossing her legs, she switched them around, and placed her left foot over the other.  
  
She flinched. She had been sitting there, in that airplane, for a very long time! Lucy Thunders didn't do_ long_ flights.  
  
She sighed again. This time, her pleas, attracted a blonde girl's attention.  
  
"Alright Lucy, fess up. You've been acting all weird lately." The girl paused, and then whispered softly. "Is it... you know... THAT time of the month?"  
  
Rolling her jet black eyes, Lucy retorted, "Kelsey! No, it's not... THAT time of the month."  
  
"Oh." Kelsey seemed relieved, as she flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder, her eyes pressing Lucy for more information.  
  
"It's just.... I guess I'm kinda nervous. I've never been on a tour with an English band before. Much less, an English band, that's currently the most popular. I'm just pretty nervous... that's all."  
  
Kelsey's brilliant blue eyes opened wide in confusion.  
  
"But why? Look at you....you're.... PERFECT!"  
  
Lucy returned to looking out the window. She hated it when people called her perfect.  
  
"No, Kelsey. Nobody's perfect." Kelsey was a nice friend but she got annoying sometimes. Lucy wanted someone who could understand her feelings, not bombard her with lovely comments... if she wanted that, she had enough fans to do it for her.  
  
Realizing she wasn't wanted, a disgruntled Kelsey returned to reading her magazine and twirling her hair into knots before huffily slamming the magazine down and combing it.

'Another boring day in the life of a teenage popstar. How wonderful.' Lucy thought.

She examined her perfect nails and in frustration, bit one fiercely off.

She stared at the jagged end in comparison with all the other manicured, nicely-shaped ones. It looked so out of place.

Sighing, she gave in and took a pack of acrylic nails out of her purse. She grabbed one and hastily pasted it on.

There. Better.

She wouldn't be able to get any guys if she started damaging her image now.

Lucy reclined further into her velvet, private-airplane chair and sipped her martini.

She had just broken off another fling. She'd had so many since she got famous, she'd lost count.

The tabloids were always buzzing with news about her passionate, romantic hook-ups and brief, efficient break-ups.

For some reason, she just couldn't stay still. She couldn't stay with one guy. He was never really _just _right.

She closed her eyea and let the martini swirl around her mouth and down her throat.

'I hope British guys are cute.'

* * *

Do read and review. It makes my day!


	2. Meet the Hammers

Disclaimer: I won't state the obvious, since you already know it all.  
  
Chapter 2: Meet the Hammers

* * *

Stepping off the plane, Lucy blinked furiously. The sun hurt her eyes, and she shielded them with her smooth, perfectly moisturized hand.  
  
"Will you be alright, miss?"  
  
Lucy whirled around.  
  
Captain Jake, was standing there staring at her concernedly.  
  
Lucy smiled.  
  
"Yeah... I'm fine."  
  
"Alright, then." The captain gave a final bow before disappearing back into the cabin.  
  
Lucy turned back around to survey her surroundings. She was in an airport of some sort. Metal fences closed off the area while barbed wire twisted menacingly through the holes in the fence. Over in the distance, Lucy could see a small group standing huddled.  
  
That must be them. Smiling, she allowed herself to be surrounded by a wall of black suits and trudged along, baggage and all.

* * *

"God! You'd think she was the freakin' queen with all the security she brings along."  
  
"She sorta is. The queen of pop... in America anyways."  
  
Hermione Granger was flipping through her folder, looking for information on their tour partner. Her burrow frowned in concentration and her finger twirling her silky, brown hair carelessly, she didn't realize the smirks on the band members' faces.  
  
"Same old Hermione... books and all."  
  
"Yup... hey! Remember when we played a trick on her and told her we'd accidentally lost that copy of Romeo and Juliet she lent us? MAN, she freaked out!"  
  
Remembering the event, everyone laughed, except Hermione, who was the color of a tomato.  
  
"HEY! That wasn't funny! That was my favorite book."  
  
"Sshhh....you guys! Here she comes."  
  
Coming to a halt in front of the assemble party, Lucy's bodyguards stepped aside, forming a box around her, except with the front open so Lucy could greet them.

* * *

"Hey!" Lucy greeted them with a gorgeous smile.  
  
No one replied. They were too busy staring at her.

She smiled again, this time slightly flirtatiously. It was obvious she was used to this type of reaction.  
  
The first to get over their guest's appearance was Hermione, who breathlessly held out her hand and squeaked out in a high voice completely different from her own.  
  
"Um... Hi! We're The Hammers. You'll be touring with us. I'm Hermione, the manager of this band."  
  
"Oh... cool! Nice to meet you."  
  
"Yeah... you too."  
  
The girls shook hands, and soon Lucy was back in that silence, waiting for the boys to introduce themselves.

Lucy smoothed her shirt down and Hermione finally got the point and nudged Ron, her boyfriend, hard in the ribs motioning to him to introduce himself.  
  
"OW! That hurt, Mione!" Ron, the sexy drummer pouted playfully. His loud antics made him the perfect drummer, since jokes and loud tones of voices were his specialites.  
  
Giggling, Lucy interrupted the sparring couple.  
  
"You must be Ron... the loud yet lovable drummer! You guys look _cute_."  
  
"Yah! How'd you guess?! And ya! We are the BOMB!" Ron practically screamed joyfully at Lucy while holding Hermione close to him.  
  
"It wasn't that hard."  
  
The band was struggling not to laugh.  
  
"Ron... stop being such a dumbass."  
  
"Yah Ron!"  
  
"Hey!" Ron protested.  
  
"Anyway, forget him!" Sandy-haired Seamus stepped forward smiling his flattering smile. "I'm Seamus, the base player."  
  
Noticing Seamus's flirtatious smile, Lucy responded with one of her own, and promptly stuck her hand, which he brought to his lips and kissed gently.  
  
"You're the sporty, competitive one who never wants to lose, aren't you?"  
  
Blushing a slight pink, Seamus released her hand, and hung his head as Ron took his revenge.  
  
"Yup! That's him! Seamus who cries like a baby when I whip him in football."  
  
Turning red, Seamus argued, "I DO NOT!"  
  
"DO TOO!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"DO TOO!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Boys!" Hermione waved her arms wildly, pulling the arguing two away from each other. "Stop acting like two year olds!"  
  
Humphing, the two men stiffly apologized to each other before turning away, refusing to make eye contact.  
  
Rolling her chestnut brown eyes, Hermione introduced the others.  
  
"This is Dean, our lead guitarist."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Oh! You're the one who always makes all the jokes, aren't you?" Lucy questioned.  
  
"How do you get all these facts? And yes, I am. By the way, have you heard the one about the man who walked into a bar? He went...."  
  
"WE'VE HEARD!"  
  
The entire band screamed at Dean.  
  
"Sheesh.... You'd think I was deaf."  
  
"You are." Whispered the last member of the band.  
  
"Oh... and this is Harry, the lead singer."  
  
Turning to Harry, Lucy gasped. Sure, the others had been attractive, but this man, he was the prime. His black hair was messy and stuck out in awkward angles, giving him a relaxed look. His green eyes sparkled mischievously, and Lucy could already tell, he was very playful. Just her type of man.  
  
"Hey!" Sticking out a well-toned arm, Harry's hand asked for a handshake.  
  
But when Lucy accepted the gesture, he merely pulled her in and hugged her.  
  
Pleased, Lucy dazedly stepped away from him, when he had let go.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about him! He's always flirting." Ron disinterestedly joked.  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"DO TOO!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"NOT AGAIN!" Hermione hollered. The two fell silent.  
  
"Anyways, we'll take Lucy from here. We're just gonna go for lunch. Get to know each other better, you know?" Hermione explained to the security guards.  
  
They nodded but still continued to stick to Lucy.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"We were assigned to stick with her wherever she went." One of the men robotically answered.  
  
"Um... ok then." Hermione looked to Lucy for answers.  
  
Shrugging, Lucy mouthed an apology and the party started to leave the airport.  
  
"WAIT LUCY.... WAIT!"  
  
Lucy whirled around, while her bodyguards mechanically whirled around too.  
  
Sighing, Lucy braced herself. It was... Kelsey.  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
"No, Kelsey, you're not coming! Remember? You're only here to see me off."  
  
"But.... but...." Pouting, Kelsey argued.  
  
"Excuse me, but it says here that Lucy Thunders is a solo act. So unless you are part of her security crew, kindly back away from her." Hermione butted in, shoving Kelsey aside.  
  
For the second time, the party walked towards two limousines parked next to each other.  
  
'Maybe this won't be so bad after all...Who knows? I might even chose that Harry to be my next lucky man.'

* * *

Read and review! I did a little minor editing Megan, so :P!


End file.
